Batman: Gotham City Outbreak
by JasonMiles
Summary: It's been three months since the Arkham City incedence, a mysterious enemy is breaking out all the prisoners that were in Arkam City and the ones that still are. Batman will need help from more than just the boy wonder if he is to save Gotham. This is my first fanfic so it might be bad. And please excuse the spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

Batman Gotham City Outbreak

The woman looked down at the device on the floor that that the Joker had left. It said message sent. She knelt down and picked it up to listen, it was a message of the Joker singing, "only you." She put it into her pocket and left out of the building through a giant whole in the wall. She dashed across Arkham city arriving at the gate. It was being opened for Batman who was carrying a lifeless joker in his hands. She slipped right past the police as they looked at Batman. She disappeared into the heart of Gotham City.

3 Months later

A news broadcast is going with Vicky Vale talking in her usual tone. "Today is the day when we finally get the criminals of Arkham City relocated back to the newly renovated Arkham Asylum and Blackgate. The people of Gotham will be able to return to the streets they lost for all this time once the walls are down in two weeks." Vicky stops during her broadcast as an explosion goes off in the background. She puts finger in her ear presses her ear piece. "This just in both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate have been destroyed, both buildings…" She was knocked over by an explosion right behind her at the Arkham City Wall. The camera fell over to the ground and cracked in the top right corner. Vicky Vale deeply coughs off the camera and you can hear talking from thugs as they realize they can leave. "So the wall just exploded, that's weird… hey isn't that blonde headed bitch over there Vicky vale." The camera shows there feet walking towards it and kneeling at injured Vicky Vale. "We gonna have some fun with you, right boys." Then the camera fussed and turned black.

Gotham Hall of Justice 3:00 PM

"Mr. Wayne, you are charged with the murder of 9 people within the last three months, 3 which were prisoners of Arkham but the other six were just random acts. What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Wayne?" said the prosecutor. Bruce looked around the room at the faces of the horrified people as they stared at him in disgust. He looked over at the families of the people who had suffered loses. He hadn't been the same since Arkham City. He couldn't handle losing Talia. Bruce looked at the family who had lost someone and said, "I truly am sorry for your loses." That made the families look even angrier than before. He looked to judge and said, "Could we please end this so these people don't have to look at me?" The judge nodded and looked to the council as if telling them to begin voting. They nodded. A few minutes later everyone returned after a recess. The head councilmen rose and began to speak, " the council has come to a decision, we find Mr. Wayne….

Wayne Tower 3:00 PM

Robin sat at the top of Wayne Tower looking down at the Gotham Hall of Justice he had been listening to the trial. The court took a recess and Oracle contacted Robin. "How is Bruce doing?" Oracle asked. "They are at a recess deciding his fate. I know he didn't do it and you know it to but he seems pretty much guilty."

"Poor Bruce he has been through so much these past few months." The oracle said into the ear piece. "I know what you mean Barb." robin had just finished speaking when two explosions went off in the southern part from where he was standing. He turned to look and saw Blackgate and Arkham on fire and completely destroyed.

"Barb, we have a problem." Robin saw the destruction of both facilities. He knew the criminals in Arkham city were on there way to those locations and they it couldn't be a coincidence. "Robin I see what's going on, this isn't good." the the walls of Arkham City exploded. "Robin we have another problem, all the super criminals that were in temperary holding facilities are gone." Robin could just stare at the destruction. "Robin can you hear me, Robin." Robin looked over to the Gotham Hall of Justice and knew what he had to do. "Barb, I'm getting him." Then he jumped off the building and glIded towards the hall of justice.

Gotham Hall of Justice 3:06 PM

"…we find Mr. Wayne…" Just as the man was about to finish his sentence a small vibration rocked the room along with the sound of an explosion that was muffled. Ten seconds later five police arrived and began guarding the entrances. Another explosion went off this time much closer and much louder. Everyone took cover and waited for something to happen. The room was silent until they heard the sound of foot steps on the roof.

Robin looked in through the window of the will be easy he thought. He busted the window and threw in 4 smoke pellets. He knew he had only a short time to move he jumped in to the court house. He turned on his bird vision. He could hear people coughing.

"Show yourself you coward." One of the guards yelled. Robin snuck in behind two of them and used his bar to grab them by the neck and drag them down nocking them out. Robin was about to. Take out another cop but the smoke was clearing so he grappled up to one of the gargoyles.

There are three cops and 33 civilians. Robin thought. I'll need to gas the civilians and knock them out. But the cops will have gas masks. I can grapple hook two masks, one for me and one for Bruce. He thought. He swung over to gargoyle nearest the emergency vault that held the gas masks. He used his new double grapple to quickly grab two gas masks. One of the cops heard the noise and turned to look at the gargoyle but robin had already moved. Robin quickly disassembled his mask to work with his outfit. He tossed the other mask down directly by Bruce's feet. At first Bruce didn't know what to do but then once the knock out gas entered the room he quickly put it on. Everyone started coughing. The cops ran to the has masks and put them on not noticing the missing masks. Robin knew he couldn't injure them badly, he would have to be easy on them. Robin waited a few more seconds for everyone to faint. Once everyone was down he dropped to the ground. He crouched over and walked over to a guard that was turned away from him and snatched his mask off and put his hand over his face until he was unconscious. There were only two left. One was now guarding the door, he would be hard to get, and the other was walking down the rows checking for who was behind this and making sure no one was dead.

"Are these people… ya know… um, dead?" The cop guarding the door asked. The other cop was about to reply when he was snatched into a row by his feet. The cop at the door slowly started walking towards where the other cop was snatched up. "Mike? Are you there? You ok?" The scared cop asked.

Robin was back on gargoyle looking down at the last cop. The other cop had been taken down by Bruce. Robin saw for rounded lights. He grabbed three shurrikens and through them at the lights. He didn't want the cop to see what Bruce had done. Robin glided down behind the cop. There was one more cops so there was no need for silence. He undid his staff and the man turned around but didn't have a chance to look because robin had already swung his staff and had broken through the mask and hit him square in his forehead.

"He'll have quite the head ache when we wakes up but he better be glad I took it easy on him." Robin said as he looked down at the unconscious man. Robin walked over to Bruce who had just taken his mask off and had broken his handcuffs in two.

"Tim what are you doing here?" Bruce asked. "saving you obviously. I mean why else." Bruce looked at Robin and said, "You know that's not what I mean. I told you not to try to get me out of this unless there was a true emergency. And what is happening outside with the explosions, I doubt it's demolition." "Well actually the explosions is why I'm here. Someone is…" Robin was interrupted by the sound of an old mans voice in his ear. It was Alfred. "Do you have master Wayne, because the situation is far worse then we thought."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Alfred." Robin asked. Bruce looked over at Robin as if to say he needed to know what's going on.

"I think it would be best if you and master Wayne came to Wayne Tower." Alfred replied. "Ok, Alfred we're on our way." Robin looked over at Bruce and was about to speak when Alfred spoke through his ear piece, "And tell master Wayne that I'm sending him a package."

"Ok Alfred." robin looked up at Bruce and took his finger out of his ear. "Alfred said for us to go to Wayne Tower, and he is sending something to you." Bruce started walking out the door and Robin followed him.

"So how many bad guys do you think got out." Robin said as they approached the door. He was answered by the sound of screaming, hollering, and explosions all across the city. "Oh wow, Bruce this looks bad." Robin said as he climbed a light pole to get a better view.

"Tell master Wayne that his package should be arriving." Alfred said into Robin's ear. "Ok." Robin said as the bat jet flew over head dropping a pod into the middle of the street. The pod had the symbol of a bat on the front and hand recognition system. "So that's the package." Robin said. Bruce walked up to the machine and put his hand on the pad. The pod opened reveling a suit surrounded by a lot of gadgets. Bruce looked back at Robin and told him, "Go, I'll meet you at the tower." Robin huffed then disappeared into the streets mumbling to himself. Bruce looked at the suit, he knew in order to save Gotham he would once again become Batman.

Gotham City Line 3:39

Night-wing entered the city cautiously, he didn't know what kinda trouble was going on. He knew he needed to get the clock tower where the Oracle's base was located. The oracle had sent him an urgent saying she was in trouble. The last time he had spoken to Barbra they weren't on the best of terms. If she was contacting him he knew it must be bad. But why didn't she contact Tim or Bruce. It all seemed strange but he needed to be sure Barbra was ok.

Nightwing could hear the screams of the people all across Gotham. He started sprinting down the street when he heard the cry of a young woman. He turned the corner and saw three thugs trying to Rape her. One of the thugs looked over and yelled, "Oh god! Guys it's Nightwing!" The other thugs let the woman go and readied for a fight. The first thug charged at Nightwing, Nightwing quickly side stepped and grabbed slamming his head into a wall. The second thug stood there terrified and the third grabbed a metal pole off the ground and started swinging at Nightwing. Nightwing stepped back then grabbed the pole and hit the thug in the head with it. The other thug moved over to where the girl was taking cover and put a broken glass bottle to her head. "I'll kill I swear, you better let me go or I'll kill her." Nightwing had readied a shurriken but instead of throwing it at the man he threw it behind him.

"Ok, I threw the shurriken away now let the lady go." Robin said. "Sorry but I've changed my mind, the bitch still dies." The thug raised the bottle and slammed it towards her throat but before he could make contact a shurriken hit him in the back of the head making him let go of the girl and drop to the floor. Nightwing nelt down and slammed the thugs head into the ground.

"Thank you so much. I was afraid of what they would do to me."The woman said. "It was nothing." Nightwing replied. "But you do need to get to safety, go to Wayne Tower, you should be safe there." "Ok thanks." She replied then ran off down the street to Wayne tower.

Nightwing grappled up to a roof top to survey his surroundings. He could see the clock tower where Barbra had he base. He sprinted off towards the base.

Gotham Radio Tower 3:43 PM

A group of mysterious looking people in black were installing a device on the top of the tower. No one said a word but they worked flawlessly. They were done installing in 5 minutes. They turned the machine on. They typed in the same different security codes on the screen then put the flaps over the screens. The flaps had a big W on it and said Wayne under it.

The machine started rattling for a few seconds then shot off a beam of light into the sky the light started spreading across the sky like a wave. It was creating a force field.

Wayne Tower 3:43 Pm

Batman had just made to the tower. He would've been there sooner if a group of thugs wouldn't have been holding hostages. He had rescued the hostages easily. Luckily not many thugs have gotten their hands on guns. Unluckily Wayne tower was being guarded by some thugs who had gotten there hands on guns. Batman needed to get passed them because Alfred, Mr. Fox, and Robin were waiting for him in the secret base under Wayne Tower.

There are 8 thugs, he thought, each with a weapon. There are three hostages all being held at gun point. He looked over at two thugs with there backs turned to a dark corner. From the building he was standing on he glided down behind them. He grabbed their heads and slammed them against each other. Batman grappled up to his vantage point. There are two thugs at the door, one with the hostages, two climbing to get a view from the roof tops, and one searching down a dark alley, Batman thought. He glided down to the dark alley and snuck up behind the thug and knocked him out. One of the thugs had took Batman's vantage point. Batman grappled up the side of the building opposite to wear the thug was standing. He grabbed his feet pulling him down to the ground. He grabbed his head and knocked him out.

Batman was about to jump over to the other building and take out the other thug when a strange light appeared in the sky. He watched as it shot into the air and began creating dome around the city. All the thugs were looking to until one looked over and saw Batman standing there and yelled, "Look it's batman!"

Batman quickly threw down a smoke pellet as guns fired all around him. Batman jumped out of the smoke and on to the thug on the building knocking him out. That left the two at the door and the one with the hostages. The thugs were now on alert and were making sure they weren't captured by Batman. The thug guarding the hostages took one and put a gun to her head and started yelling, "If I see a bat I'll blow her head off." Batman had delt with this kind of thing before. He knew all he needed to do was wait for the thug to be alone with the hostage and sneak up to him and take him out. And that's what he did. Once the thug had moved far enough away from the other two batman made his move. Batman glided behind the thug and grabbed him by the neck nocking him out.

"Stay put and stay quiet." is what he told the hostage he had just freed.

Batman glided up to the building again. He saw the two thugs, he grabbed a batarang and aimed it at them he threw it. As the batarang flew directly between them it let off a giant flash. It wasn't a normal batarang, it was a flash batarang. Batman glided down to the two disoriented men, grabbed their heads and slammed them against each other.

Batman walked over to two of the hostages and cut them free, he told them to head into Wayne Tower. He grabbed the last one and cut him free. He walked him into Wayne tower. As he walked into Wayne tower he looked up at the sky. It was no longer colorful but had an unnatural shimmer to it.

Sewers 3:50 PM

What is going on, Selina asked herself, first everything starts exploding, then the sky lights up with colors. I even had to save Vicky Vale, she thought as she looked over at a Bruised and battered Vicky Vale, that's Batman's job. It's dangerous out there right now, and I like it she thought to herself as she began climbing up a latter out. She stopped and looked at Vale, "I suggest you stay hear if you wanna live." Vale nodded, normally Vicky would be all over this to get the scoop of the century but after what those thugs tried to do to her she didn't want the scoop. She wanted to be safe. Catwoman left the sewers and entered Gotham City once again. It was time for her to have some fun.

The Clock Tower 3:50 PM

Nightwing approached the building cautiously. He turned the corner to see the building guarded by 13 unarmed men. This will be fun; he thought as he sprinted towards them. A couple of them saw him and started yelling, "look someone is coming… it's one of the batman wanna be's.…" Nightwing hit one of the thugs nocking him out completely. Two thugs charged at him, he stepped back grabbed there heads and slammed them against each other. Two armored thugs came up. Night wing pulled out his Electric stick and zapped them. Both of the armored thugs stepped back. Nightwing swung his sticks at a thug hitting him on is head and his stomach knocking him out. Nightwing slammed his sticks into the ground sending a charge into all the thugs knocking four of them out and sending three of them to the ground. He squatted over at two of the thugs and slammed their heads into the ground. All that was left was the two armored thugs. He knocked one back and stunned the other and began beating him down until he was knocked out. The other armored thug started to run but Nightwing threw one of his sticks at him and hit him in the back of the head and knocking him out.

It was then time to save Oracle, and Nightwing knew it.


End file.
